The Second Oldest Profession
by emrie
Summary: Summary: Liz shows up in Stars Hollow. Lorelai and Rory continue to grow apart. R/J. (Sequel to “Oh, to Be Amish.”)
1. Default Chapter

**Summary**: Liz shows up in Stars Hollow. Lorelai and Rory continue to grow apart. R/J. (Sequel to Oh, to Be Amish.)  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Feedback**: Greatly appreciated. I won't withhold writing for feedback, but it certainly makes it feel more worthwhile. I'll put each chapter up seperately, one day at a time to keep people interested. Anything you want to tell me, a line or scene you liked, would honestly make my day.**  
Author's Notes**: This takes place sometime in the future. The events in the Previously on... are partially fictional (some from Oh, to Be Amish) and partially things that have actually happened on the show. The title is from an Erma Bombeck book: Motherhood, the Second Oldest Profession. The Emily Dickinson sex conversation comes from Alex in my English class; it was pretty funny when he said it. **Much thanks** to Bella for her wonderful, insightful, and understanding help: she's my psychic fic twin!  
**Music references**: The la-las. (There's a bunch of variations. Imagine whichever one you want.) The Barenaked Ladies. Five for Fighting. Third Eye Blind. A theme I'm calling Townie Mischief. (See the scene in Christopher Returns, where Miss Patti spreads the word about Chris through town for an example of what I mean. It's sort of sneaky sounding.)  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters. They, and some of the scenes in the previously on are not my own writing, they belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the other creators of the Gilmore Girls universe.  
**  
**

*  


  
**Announcer**: Previously on Gilmore Girls...  
  
_(LUKE talking to LORELAI.)_  
**Luke**: There's nothing to get. It's just Liz. She's too busy, she can't handle him, she's sending him here.   
_  
(LUKE on the phone in the diner.)_  
**Luke**: This is unbelievable! You won't ever change, will you?_  
  
(MIA and LORELAI walking through Stars Hollow at night and talking.)_  
**Mia**: That inn is like your place now. Without you I wouldn't know what to do, I'd be lost.   
**Lorelai**: Well, we're waiting for this perfect location to free up, that's all that's delaying us. But I promise you'll have plenty of notice and I'll be there to find our replacements and train them._  
  
(LUKE and JESS in the apartment. LUKE's on the phone.)_  
**Luke**: Yeah? Yeah, Liz, he got here fine.   
**Jess**: _(sarcastically)_ Got here at ten this morning.   
_  
(LUKE and LORELAI talking during their sleigh ride.)_  
**Luke**: Okay, well that means Jess has some time off from school. His mom knew that and she never called.   
**Lorelai**: Ugh, it makes me sick_  
  
(LORELAI yelling at RORY after she spent the night out with DEAN.)  
_**Lorelai**: You are going on the pill.   
**Rory**: What?   
**Lorelai**: You're not getting pregnant.  
  
_(LORELAI walks in on RORY and JESS making out.)  
  
(LORELAI and RORY in the middle of an argument.)_  
**Lorelai**: From now on, he's not to be in this house if I'm not here!_  
  
(LORELAI runs into the inn's kitchen, clutching a piece of paper.)  
_**Lorelai**: Sookie! She signed it! We own the inn now!  
**Sookie**: Oh my god!  
**Lorelai**: I know! Can you believe it? _(They hug.)_  
  
_(RORY and LORELAI talking on the steps of the new inn.)  
_**Rory**: _(crosses her arms)_ You know I'm not going to stop dating him.  
**Lorelai**: _(sighs)_ I know.  
**Rory**: And you're okay with that?  
**Lorelai**: No. But it doesn't look like I have a choice, do I?  
  
_(MIA is talking on the phone with LORELAI.)_  
**Mia**: I hired your replacement yesterday. Angela Amerro.  
**Lorelai**: Oh, that's great.  
**Mia**: She's only worked in big hotels, so she's new to the country inn atmosphere. I know the Dragonfly's open now, but do you still have time to give her a hand? Just while she gets started?  
**Lorelai**: Sure. I said I'd do it. I've never let you down before, have I?  
_  
(JESS presses the button on the answering machine.)_  
**Woman's voice**: Hey sweetie, it's me. _(his face tightens)_ I know you're at school, but I had a minute, so...Anyway. I hope you're— _(JESS angrily hits a button. LUKE walks in just in time to hear the machine announce message deleted.)_  
**Luke**: Not important?  
**Jess**: Nope.  


*  
  


_(Pan across the crowded town meeting, people shifting in their seats and chatting. LUKE enters, JESS trailing reluctantly behind.)  
_**Jess**: This is stupid!  
**Luke**: _(looking around for an empty seat)_ It's not stupid, it's the American democracy at work. _(JESS raises his eyebrows meaningfully and LUKE concedes.)_ Okay, it _is_ stupid, but if I don't show up here every week as the voice of reason, Taylor will take over the town and be regulating window curtains like the mad dictator he secretly is.  
**Jess**: So? It's curtains.  
**Luke**: It's the principle of the thing.  
_(There are no seats open, so they lean against the back wall.)_**  
Jess**: I have stuff I could be doing.  
**Luke**: What stuff? _(JESS shrugs, annoyed.)_ Relax. We won't be here that long._  
(TAYLOR, looking peeved, pounds his gavel on the podium.)_  
**Taylor**: People, please! _(The crowd quiets, but there are still murmurings.)_ I'll stand here all night if I have to.**  
Luke**: Taylor, if you stand there all night, I'm goin' home.  
**Jess**: Amen. _(turns to leave)_  
**Luke**: Where do you think you're going?**  
Jess**: You just said—**  
Luke**: Don't move! _(JESS rolls his eyes but stays.)_  
**Taylor**: _(With a withering look in LUKE's direction.)_ The first subject on the agenda tonight is a matter of great importance. _(pompously)_ As you all know, I am the head of the Stars Hollow Historical Society...  
**Lorelai**: _(under her breath to BABETTE)_ And the only member. _(BABETTE nods knowingly.)_  
**Taylor**: _(raises his voice a little)_ ...and as the head of the S.H.H.S. it is my duty to make sure that all town records are properly organized and archived. Because the society has been leaderless for far too long, the documents were in a frightful disarray, let me tell you. It took me three weeks to get through the death certificates alone!  
**Luke**: _(losing patience)_ Where is this going, Taylor?  
**Taylor**: _(doesn't acknowledge LUKE)_ In my cleaning, I came across a file with all the laws and regulations of Stars Hollow, dating back to our very founding in 1779. And in that file, I found this! _(holds up a battered document in a plastic protective cover_) I was aghast to discover that we have been breaking one of our own town's valuable laws!  
**Miss Patti**: What does it say?  
**Taylor**: _(clears his throat and reads aloud)_ The seventeenth of July in the year of our Lord 1779. From this day forward it is hereby declared that no persons residing in this township, defined as all land between Hardgale's creek to Mulaney's upper field, be allowed to engage in public acts of a physical nature, excepting of course in the areas directly bordering on the local house of ill repute._  
_**Miss Patti**: _(laughing)_ That's a good one, Taylor!  
**Taylor**: _(offended)_ What is so funny?  
**Lorelai**: _(suppressing a giggle)_ Well, you were kidding, right?  
**Taylor**: The laws our forefathers laid down for us are no laughing matter, young lady.  
_(There is a silence as everyone shoots each other raised-eyebrow looks. Suddenly, everyone begins shouting, talking, protesting at once. JESS leans over to LUKE.)_  
**Jess**: Won't be here that long, huh? _(LUKE closes his eyes in despair.)  
  
_(opening credits)  
  
_(The town meeting is abuzz with angry chatter. TAYLOR is pounding with his gavel again.)_  
**Taylor**: Will everybody please sit down and be quiet! If you have something to say, please wait your turn.  
**Luke**: Taylor, it's ridiculous for us to run our lives by some Puritan edict!  
**Taylor**: _(snidely)_ Maybe so, but it's the law.  
**Luke**: But it's absurd! I mean, no public displays of affection?! What the hell is that about?!  
**Taylor**: Is that such a bad thing? The Puritans _were_ a bit conservative, but you have to admit they ran a well organized community.  
**Luke**: Does the name Hester Prynne ring any bells for you?!  
**Kirk**: _(raises his hand)_ I think I dated her in high school.  
**Luke**: Shut up, Kirk.  
**Lorelai**: _(helpfully)_ Luke's right, Taylor. This is beyond ridiculous.   
**Babette**: You tell em, sugar.  
**Lorelai**: I believe I speak for everyone here when I say that we have to get rid of this law.  
**Taylor**: Oh, is that so?  
**Lorelai**: _(looks around)_ All those in favor of the law? _(KIRK half raises his hand, looks around, and lowers it.)_ All those against? _(All hands go up.)   
_**Luke**:You see, Taylor? This is crazy!  
**Taylor**: Really, I don't know what you want me to do!  
**Lorelai**: _(sarcastically)_ Uh, change the law?  
**Taylor**: I don't have that kind of power. It could take years to get the state to change it.   
**Luke**: You don't have to enforce it.  
**Taylor**: _(horrified)_ Are you suggesting that I knowingly let my fellow citizens break the law?  
**Luke**: Are _you_ suggesting that you're actually going to punish people for doing something like holding hands?! What's the penalty for that—being locked in the stocks overnight?  
**Taylor**: Well, we looked into that, but unfortunately it falls under cruel and unusual punishment these days. For the present we've fixed the fine at $20.  
**Luke**: Oh my god!  
**Andrew**: _(stands up angrily)_ How come we've never even heard about this law before?_  
_**Taylor**: _(rolls his eyes)_ Well, the last curator of the historical society had a habit of _losing_ important information left and right, so I would say—  
**Babette**: _(points an accusing finger)_ You leave my mother out of this, Taylor!  
**Taylor**: Babette, you know full well that your mother couldn't alphabetize to save her life!  
**Babette**: _(seething to LORELAI)_ I'm telling you, Lorelai, if this meeting doesn't end soon..._  
_**Lorelai**: I'll take care of it. _(stands up)_ Taylor, where would one obtain a permit to run a brothel?  
**Taylor**: Oh for heaven's sakes.  
**Lorelai**: No really. Can I get one?  
**Taylor**: Absolutely not. The last thing this town needs is a brothel.  
**Lorelai**: _(innocently)_ It's an honest profession.  
**Miss Patti**: She's right, Taylor.  
**Taylor**: _(flustered)_ This meeting is dismissed!  
**Lorelai**: _(sitting down, to BABETTE)_ Problem solved! _(smiles triumphantly)_  
  
_(Outside, LORELAI hurries through the dispersing crowd.)_  
**Lorelai**: Hey, wait up! _(LUKE turns around as she catches up. JESS drops back a few paces.)_  
**Luke**: Hey, yourself. Where's Rory tonight?  
_(LORELAI opens her mouth, but before she can say anything, JESS answers instead.)_  
**Jess**: Geez, I already told you, she's on a school trip in Maine. _(LORELAI closes her mouth, surprised and a little hurt.)_  
**Luke**: _(remembering)_ Oh, right, you did tell me. _(to JESS)_ When's she getting back?  
**Lorelai**: _(answering instead)_ Tomorrow.  
**Luke**: _(unaware of the power struggle going on)_ Oh, good.  
**Lorelai**: Yeah, it is. _(They're approaching the diner.)_ Are you still open?  
**Luke**: Why?  
**Lorelai**: Coffee withdrawal. If I don't get some soon there may be an impromptu reenactment of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.  
**Luke**: You need a twelve step program. _(He unlocks the door, and as they enter JESS elbows past them.)_ Hey, where are you going?  
**Jess**: Upstairs! _(He exits.)_  
**Lorelai**: _(makes a face)_ Someone's cranky.  
**Luke**: _(going behind the counter)_ Nah, just lonely.  
**Lorelai**: Lonely?  
**Luke**: Yeah, you know. He misses Rory.  
**Lorelai**: Oh. _(sits down at the counter)_  
**Luke**: _(perceptively)_ You miss her too, don't you?  
**Lorelai**: Yeah. _(He pours a full mug for her and she takes it.)_ It's not as bad as when she was in Washington all summer, but it's still...the house seems so empty. And talking to myself gets so old. At least when Rory's around I can pretend someone's listening.  
**Luke**: So what, you just sit around and chat with your microwave?  
**Lorelai**: Oh, the microwave isn't speaking to me. See, I yelled at the toaster this morning, and the appliances have this annoying thing about solidarity.Something in the union contact.**  
Luke**: _(deadpan)_ Your appliances have a union?  
**Lorelai**: Of course! Don't yours?  
**Luke**: _(chuckles)_ No. What's it for?  
**Lorelai**: To make sure we don't overuse them, fix them when they're broken, stuff like that. Rory usually does the negotiating, though. _(sighs)_ I need her at home.  
**Luke**: _(glances at her)_ She is going to be gone next year, though.  
**Lorelai**: _(covers her face with her hands)_ Ugh, don't remind me. _(She sighs, then lowers her hands.)_ Some meeting, huh?  
**Luke**: I'm gonna wring Taylor's neck.  
**Lorelai**: Tell me about it. I think we're about two steps from wearing grey and burning witches. _(She smiles absently and takes a sip of coffee.)_  
**Luke**: So were you really serious about getting that permit?  
**Lorelai**: _(wide-eyed)_ Absolutely. You know, I think not only would it be really cool, and get rid of that pesky law problem, but it could have some amazing benefits. My mother would have a heart attack, for instance.   
**Luke**: _(offers helpfully)_ It would spice up your resume.   
**Lorelai**: _(grins)_ Exactly! Plus, it would make for great conversation on blind dates! _(She laughs awkwardly and they both look away, fighting the same persistent thought.)_  
**Luke**: _(after a pause)_ So, what's Rory doing in Maine?  
**Lorelai**: Oh, it's some kind of senior thing Chilton does. The whole grade stays at an inn and _(using finger quotes)_ Personally, I think it sounds like more of a recipe for sex than friendship, but hey, who am I to argue with tradition?  
**Luke**: She having fun?  
**Lorelai**: I hope so.  
**Luke**: She sounded fine when she called the other night, but—  
**Lorelai**: _(shocked)_ Wait, she called here?  
**Luke**: Yeah, to talk to Jess. Why, haven't you heard from her?  
**Lorelai**: _(upset)_ No. _(Upstairs, JESS turns on music. The bass beat pounds through the ceiling.)_  
**Luke**: Maybe she called while you were out.  
**Lorelai**: _(uncertainly)_ Maybe. _(She stares unhappily at the stairs, not voicing her concern.)_  
  
_(Independence Inn the next day. LORELAI is behind the desk, talking on the phone.)_  
**Lorelai**: Uh huh, well no, that doesn't sound too good. _(She receives a key from a guest checking out and mouths )_ No, I'm still here, Sookie. _(pause)_ Yeah, I got that, I'm just not understanding why you need _me_. _(pause)_ Why can't you do that?_ (pause)_ I see. Okay, here's the deal. I'm supposed to pick Rory up in _(checks her watch)_ five minutes, so I can't be there for another half hour or so. Can you handle things until then? Kay, I'll see you soon. _(She hangs up, looking stressed, and notices a couple waiting to be checked in.)_ Michel, can you come check these people in? I have to leave!  
**Michel**: _(enters, carrying a stack of mail to be opened, and sets it down dramatically on the desk)_ I quit.  
**Lorelai**: Uh oh. What'd Angela do now?  
**Michel**: She tells me that I am to oversee the plumber on the third floor.  
**Lorelai**: So?  
**Michel**: So it is not in my job description to watch a man with a wrench bend over so his pants reveal his buttocks.  
**Lorelai**: Okay, tell you what. Do it this once, avert your eyes, and I'll talk to Angela in the morning, okay?  
**Michel**: But—  
**Lorelai**: Great, thanks, I'll see you tomorrow. _(She hurries out, leaving a disgruntled MICHEL.)_  
  
_(Center of Stars Hollow. La-las. The bus has pulled up and people are disembarking. LORELAI hurries through the crowd, searching until she spots RORY.)_  
**Lorelai**: Hey, sorry I'm late!  
**Rory**:_ (whirls around)_ Mom! _(throws her arms around LORELAI and hugs her)_ I missed you!  
**Lorelai**: Aw, I missed you too! The house gets lonely without you, babe. _(pulls back, but holds onto RORY's arms)_ The appliances are all on strike!  
**Rory**: Oh no! Did you threaten the toaster again?  
**Lorelai**: _(pouts)_ I didn't really mean it. _(RORY looks disapproving.)_ What?! He burned my finger! _(She laughs and lets go of RORY.)_ Okay, I hate to do this to you, but Sookie really needs me at the Dragonfly, so we'll have to save the serious heart-to-heart for later. I'll just check quickly—did you have fun?  
**Rory**: Yes.  
**Lorelai**: Did you come back intact? No sex, drugs, or rock and roll?  
**Rory**: No sex or drugs. I'll admit to some rock and roll experimentation, but I never inhaled.  
**Lorelai**: Good to know. Let's get your bags.  
**Rory**: _(uncertainly)_ Oh, actually...  
**Jess**: _(appearing at her side)_ I got them. _(sets down aforementioned bags)_  
**Lorelai**: _(smiling, but not quite meaning it)_ Oh. Hi. Jess.  
**Jess**: _(tight, false smile)_ Hi. _(He stands at RORY's shoulder, and there's an awkward silence.)_  
**Lorelai**: Well, I'd better get to the inn. _(RORY watches her worriedly, JESS impassively.)_ The applicants for assistant chef are waiting, but Sookie's having some sort of crisis with dinner and can't leave to interview them, because she doesn't have an assistant chef to do the cooking. Yet. Thus why I'm going to help. _(laughs nervously)_ It's very Catch-22..._(embarrassed to be rambling)_ anyway, I should get over there. _(to RORY)_ I, uh, probably won't be home for dinner, is that okay?  
**Rory**: _(smiles)_ Sure. We were going to go drop my stuff at home, then have dinner at Luke's. _(sweetly concerned)_ You want us to bring something over for you?   
**Lorelai**: No, I'll eat there. You two go ahead, have fun.  
**Rory**: Okay. Tell Sookie I said hi.  
**Lorelai**: I will.   
_(Sad la-las start playing as LORELAI slowly walks away. She looks back, watching as RORY says something imperceptible to JESS, who bends his head closer, grinning, and answers just as quietly. RORY laughs, her face glowing.)_**  
  
**_(Stars Hollow at night. RORY and JESS are walking side by side around the town square. JESS has his hands in his pockets.)_  
**Rory**: _(appreciatively)_ It's good being home. _(looks around)_ That's one of the great things about Stars Hollow: nothing ever changes.  
**Jess**: Actually, Taylor changed his produce display to reflect the spring vegetables. _(points)_  
**Rory**: You're kidding! _(She stares, then turns back to him with a look of mock horror.)_ How could I not have noticed? _(grabs his arm, fooling around)_ Maybe my eyes have stopped working! I'll have to get dark sunglasses and a seeing eye dog. Or a cane!  
**Jess**: _(amused)_ A cane?  
**Rory**: I don't think you're grasping the seriousness of this situation! I'm eighteen years old and I'm losing my eyesight!  
_(Indulgently, he stops and takes her face in his hands, pretending to examine her eyes with the utmost concern. She goes along with the pantomime.)_  
**Jess**:_ (slowly)_ They _look_ fine, but...hold on. _(holds up two fingers)_ How many fingers?  
**Rory**: _(squints)_ Three.  
**Jess**: _(laughs)_ Ooh, close. Try again. _(She takes his fingers in one hand, pulling them to the side, as she kisses him playfully, breaking away before he can respond.)_  
**Rory**: _(taking his hand)_ I missed you.  
**Jess**: _(smiles to himself)_ Same.  
_(They walk hand in hand up the steps of the gazebo and sit on the bench. JESS sprawls back, legs stretched out, arm on the back of the seat. RORY leans forward, resting her elbows on her knees. Easy Tonight by Five for Fighting begins playing quietly.)_**  
Rory**: Did you read the book I gave you?  
**Jess**: The Emily Dickinson one? Sure.  
**Rory**:_ (pleased)_ And?  
**Jess**: I don't know. All her stuff seems to be about sex.  
**Rory**: _(laughing, but a little bewildered)_ What?! That's not true!  
**Jess**: _(confidently)_ Sure it is.  
**Rory**: _(protesting)_ She was a recluse! She never even talked to anyone!  
**Jess**: All the more reason for her to be writing about sex. _(explaining)_ Look, when you live in a society where everything passionate or physical is taboo, all those emotions and thoughts have to go _somewhere_. She channeled them into her writing. Haven't you ever read The Awakening?  
**Rory**: _(defensively)_ Of course! _(pause, then doubtfully, with a hint of laughter)_ So you're saying that since society didn't let Emily Dickinson express her sensuality in public, she was forced to take action in private?  
**Jess**: Yes—by writing poetry. _(She looks at him, not quite buying it.)_ It actually begins to make sense if you think about it for long enough. Besides, it teaches us something.  
**Rory**: What, not to lock yourself in a house for 25 years?  
**Jess**: No. _(casually)_ By marking something off-limits, society actually fuels the desires and actions it wishes to prevent.   
_(The conversation is loaded, and they both realize it. The music crescendos on the chorus. Slowly, he leans forward, tentative inside the moment. The kiss is passionate; he drops one hand to her leg and slides closer to her on the bench. She has just tangled both arms around his neck when a flashlight beam illuminates both their faces and they break apart, him holding up a hand to shield their eyes. The music halts abruptly.)_**  
Jess**: What the—  
**Kirk**: _(holding up the flashlight with one hand and a badge with the other)_ As acting deputy for the Stars Hollow police, I have the power to charge you with an active violation of the law and fine you each twenty dollars.  
**Rory**: Kirk, you're kidding!  
**Kirk**: I'm afraid not.  
  
_(Quiet transition la-las. LORELAI is balancing the inn's budget on a laptop at the kitchen table. An untouched cup of coffee sits beside her; she's slumped over, wearing glasses, exhausted and overwhelmed. The front door slams and she sits up as RORY comes storming into the kitchen.)_  
**Lorelai**: _(brightly)_ Hey, you. _(RORY heads straight for her bedroom and LORELAI stands to follow her.)_ Is everything okay? _(RORY's sitting at her desk, digging around in a drawer. LORELAI tries to sound neutral.)_ Rory? Did you and Jess have a fight?  
**Rory**: _(stands up to face her mother, brandishing a twenty dollar bill)_ Were you aware that this town is certifiably crazy?! _(goes back out to the kitchen)_  
**Lorelai**: Well, yeah. _(follows her, confused)_ I thought we liked that. We agreed that it was wacky enough to keep my parents from visiting, but stopped just short of really weird, Northern Exposure territory. Actually, _I_ agreed. You were a baby, so your main contribution to the discussion was gurgling.  
**Rory**: I just got fined twenty dollars for _(pulls out a slip of paper and reads from it)_ conduct unbecoming of a lady!  
**Lorelai**: _(sits down)_ Uh oh.  
**Rory**: _(starting to pace)_ Apparently, our wacky little town no longer allows public displays of affection!  
**Lorelai**: _(almost to herself)_ I can't believe Taylor's going through with this.  
**Rory**: _(upset)_ You _knew_ about this?!  
**Lorelai**: I didn't get a chance to tell you! Taylor's unearthed this old law, he's trying to get everyone to follow it! It's all very Scarlet Letter. I may have to start calling you Pearl.  
**Rory**: Please tell me you're joking! _(drops into the chair across from LORELAI)_   
**Lorelai**: Only about the Pearl part.  
**Rory**: And we're doing nothing?  
**Lorelai**: Babe, I'm going flat-out at the inn as it is! I barely have time to sleep, let alone start petitions or lead protests! _(RORY looks depressed, so LORELAI reaches out to grab her hand.)_ I'm sure Taylor'll forget about it in a week or two.  
**Rory**: _(staring at the table)_ You're probably right.  
**Lorelai**: _(kidding)_ No, sweetie, I'm always right. _(beat)_ And anyway, if he doesn't forget, we can always get a permit to run a brothel. _(RORY smiles.)_ There's that smile. Okay, run along to bed now. Mommy still has to finish this before she can go to sleep.  
_(RORY gets up and goes into her bedroom; LORELAI sighs and returns to her work.)_  
  
_(Baby Seat by the Barenaked Ladies begins playing. Aerial shot of a bus pulling into Stars Hollow. It's night, the town is empty and quiet. Only one passenger gets off. She's about forty, sharp featured, slight, with dark hair pulled back in a ponytail: a cross between Catherine Keener and Marin Hinkle. She would be striking if her expression were not so resigned to life's troubles. Her make-up is a little too heavy, but her clothes are neutral and businesslike. She surveys Stars Hollow grimly, taking in the cheery lights on the trees and the well-manicured town common. Her gaze comes to fall on Luke's, the only store that's still lit up. She shoulders her bag as if arming herself, her face impossible to read. On the line You can't live your life, in the baby seat... the camera pulls back to follow her as she slowly crosses the street.)_  
  
(first commercial break)


	2. Part 2

**Rating**: PG-13  
**Feedback**: Greatly appreciated. I won't withhold writing for feedback, but it certainly makes it feel more worthwhile. I'll put each chapter up seperately, one day at a time to keep people interested. Anything you want to tell me, a line or scene you liked, would honestly make my day.  
**Music references**: The la-las. (There's a bunch of variations. Imagine whichever one you want.) The Barenaked Ladies. Five for Fighting. Third Eye Blind. A theme I'm calling Townie Mischief. (See the scene in Christopher Returns, where Miss Patti spreads the word about Chris through town for an example of what I mean. It's sort of sneaky sounding.)  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters. They, and some of the scenes in the previously on are not my own writing, they belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the other creators of the Gilmore Girls universe._  
_

  
*  


  
(LUKE and JESS are closing up the empty diner. As they talk, they move about the diner in an efficient, well-practiced routine.)  
**Luke**: _(chuckling)_ You're kidding. He actually threatened to arrest you?  
**Jess**: Yup. _(half his mouth quirks in a smile)_ I got him back, though.  
**Luke**: _(suspiciously)_ How?  
**Jess**: Stole his badge. _(He tosses it onto the counter as he walks past. LUKE picks it up.)_  
**Luke**: Stars Hollow morality patrol? That's it, we're moving.  
**Jess**: _(wiping off a table)_ Oh, come on, admit it. You love it here.  
**Luke**: Do not.  
**Jess**: Sure you do.   
**Luke**: _(defensively)_ If it weren't for the fact that your grandpa left me this store, I'd be outta here in a second.  
**Jess**: _(points his cleaning rag at LUKE)_ You couldn't go two days without serving coffee to Lorelai. _(dodges the rag LUKE throws at him)_  
**Luke**: Shut up and take out the trash.  
**Jess**: _(smirks)_ Okie dokie._ (grabs the trash and leaves, whistling)_  
_(LUKE watches him go with a look of amused tolerance, shaking his head. Behind him, the woman from the bus pushes open the door and enters.)_  
**Luke**: _(without turning around)_ We're closed.  
**Woman**: The door was open. _(LUKE stops cleaning, recognizing the voice.)_  
**Luke**: _(turns around)_ Liz.  
**Liz**: _(puts down her bags)_ Hi.  
**Luke**: What the hell are you doing here?  
**Liz**: _(embarrassed)_ What, no hug? _(He stares at her.)_ I know it's been awhile, but—  
**Luke**: _(walks towards her)_ Liz, we've barely heard from you for a year and a half. No letters, no phonecalls—nothin'.  
**Liz**: Work's crazy right now; I've been really busy.  
**Luke**: So busy you couldn't talk to your own son?!  
**Liz**: _(protesting)_ You can't even begin to understand!  
**Luke**: _(opens his mouth, then stops himself, putting up a hand resignedly)_ Look, I don't want to get into this with you. Just tell me why you're here.  
**Liz**: _(shifts uncomfortably)_ I wanted to see Jess. _(walks into the center of the diner, trailing her hand across several table tops)_ You said he's doing well in school?  
**Luke**: _(crosses his arms)_ Yeah, that's right.  
**Liz**: _(turns around)_ Can I see him?  
**Luke**: _(exploding)_ God, this is _so_ like you!  
**Liz**: What?!  
**Luke**: Always running away from your problems! _(storms behind the counter)_ Always wanting the benefits without doing the work!  
**Liz**: _(defending herself)_ I was scared! I fell apart after Gary walked out! I wasn't a good mother anymore! _(LUKE shakes his head. She faces him across the counter.)_ What are you saying, Luke—I'm not allowed to try and fix things?!  
**Luke**: Not when I've already fixed them for you! _(frustrated)_ Look, Liz—   
_(Something catches his eye behind LIZ, and he stops abruptly. LIZ whirls around. JESS is standing in the doorway to the back room, twisting a rag between his hands.)_  
**Jess**: _(coldly surprised)_ Mom.   
**Liz**: _(hopefully, warmly)_ Hi, sweetie. _(She crosses to him and reaches out a hand to touch his cheek. Angrily, he swats her hand away and shoves past her, throwing the rag to the floor. LIZ looks slapped. The door slams as he leaves. LIZ and LUKE stare after him in silence.)_  
  
_(RORY is reading a book of Emily Dickinson's poetry in bed. There's a rapping at her window. Surprised, she gets up and goes to the window to open it. JESS is outside, a hunted look on his face.)_  
**Rory**: Jess! _(embarrassed and mistakenly a little flattered, thinking he's there for another reason)_ What are you doing here?  
**Jess**: _(dead serious)_ My mom's here.  
**Rory**: _(lost)_ What?  
**Jess**: My mom's here. In Stars Hollow.  
**Rory**: You're kidding! _(concerned)_ Did you talk to her?  
**Jess**: No. I left.  
**Rory**: You left?  
**Jess**: _(intensely)_ Look, I can't be in the same place as her.  
**Rory**: Why not?  
**Jess**: _(annoyed) _I just can't, okay?! _(He looks away, fighting back some stronger emotion.)_  
**Rory**: _(bites her lip, then says suddenly)_ You want to stay here?  
_(JESS looks up, surprised.)_  
  
_(Cut to RORY laying out a blanket and pillow on the couch. JESS stands awkwardly behind her.)_  
**Rory**: _(patting down the blankets)_ There! (_She turns triumphantly to face JESS. His face is unreadable. She touches his arm.)_ Are you okay?  
**Jess**: I'm fine. _(sits on the couch and says quietly)_ This is great. _(looks up at her)_ Thanks.  
_(Sad la-las. She sits beside him, and he looks away. Gently, she turns his face towards hers and kisses him. It's an innocent kiss, with no other subtext except a sweet familiarity, a gesture of comfort. They separate, and lock eyes for a minute.)_  
**Rory**: _(softly)_ Goodnight.  
_(He nods. She stands up, slowly trails her fingers up his face and through his hair, then exits the living room, pausing only to flick off the lights.)_  
  
_(LORELAI is awakened by knocking on her bedroom door. Exhausted, she pulls herself from her bed and goes to open it. RORY's standing there in her pajamas, looking nervous.)  
_**Lorelai**: Hey, I thought I scheduled my wake-up call for a more reasonable hour than this.  
**Rory**: I'm sorry.  
**Lorelai**: No problem. _(sighs)_ What's up?  
**Rory**: Okay, you have to promise not to freak out.  
**Lorelai**: Uh oh. What's going on?  
**Rory**: _(makes a wincing face)_ Jess is here.  
**Lorelai**: At one in the morning? Huh. _(crosses her arms)_ This sounds suspiciously like something that I _should_ be freaking out about.  
**Rory**: It's not, I promise. _(quickly)_ His mom came home, he couldn't face her, and he didn't know where else to go, so I said he could sleep on the couch. _(pause, then worriedly)_ Are you gonna kick him out?  
_(There's a tense moment, then LORELAI makes a relenting face and uncrosses her arms.)_  
**Lorelai**: _(resigned)_ No. I'm not gonna kick him out. _(She pushes her hair back and wraps her arms around herself for warmth. Her tone is different now, softer.)_ Liz is back? Are you sure?  
**Rory**: That's what Jess said.  
**Lorelai**: God. _(pause)_ Luke must be upset.  
**Rory**: Why?  
**Lorelai**: Oh, you know. _(RORY looks blank.)_ I don't think he has such a great relationship with her.  
**Rory**: Does anyone?  
**Lorelai**: Mm. Good point.  
**Rory**: _(smiles tentatively)_ Okay, I think I'm going to head back to bed now.  
**Lorelai**: _(suspiciously)_ Your bed?  
**Rory**: My bed.  
**Lorelai**: Alone?  
**Rory**: Alone.  
**Lorelai**: You'll go straight there?  
**Rory**: _(slightly exasperated)_ Yes.  
**Lorelai**: Okay, then. Goodnight.  
**Rory**: Night, Mom. _(starts to leave)_  
**Lorelai**: _(takes a step after her)_ Hey, Rory?  
**Rory**: _(stops and turns around)_ Yeah?  
**Lorelai**: _(gently)_ Thanks for coming and talking to me about this.  
**Rory**: _(smiles)_ No problem. _  
  
(LORELAI comes down the stairs in the morning, dressed for work and yawning. She stops upon seeing JESS asleep on the couch. Carefully, she reaches out to shake his shoulder, not gently, but not roughly either. He startles, opens his eyes, and half sits up.)  
_**Lorelai**:_ (dryly) _Mornin,' sunshine.  
**Jess**: Lorelai! Jesus, I— _(throws off his blanket and starts looking for his shoes)_  
**Lorelai**: _(puts a hand on his shoulder)_ Relax, Sleeping Beauty. Rory already told me you were here.  
**Jess**: _(perches on the edge of the couch, an animal ready to flee)_ She did?  
**Lorelai**: Yeah.  
**Jess**: _(doubtfully)_ And you're not carrying a shotgun?  
**Lorelai**: I don't know. Did you sleep here all night?  
**Jess**: _(meeting her eyes)_ Yes.  
**Lorelai**: No scenes were reenacted from Eyes Wide Shut?  
**Jess**: _(sarcastically) _I'm not sure, I've never seen it. Nicole Kidman doesn't really do it for me.  
**Lorelai**: _(annoyed)_ Hey, you are _not_ in the best position to be a smart-ass right now!  
**Jess**: _(fed-up)_ Nothing happened, okay?! I went straight to sleep, and I didn't wake up until you came in.  
**Lorelai**: _(false smile)_ Good. _(She exits, and leaves JESS sitting on the couch. He looks annoyed and returns to putting on his shoes.)_  
  
_(LORELAI and RORY enter Luke's, with JESS behind them. LUKE spots them while pouring coffee for a customer, and walks over.)  
_**Luke**: Where the hell have you been? _(JESS looks away in stony silence.)_ I was worried sick. Your mother—  
**Lorelai**: Luke, relax. _(takes his arm and leads him back towards the counter)_ He slept on my couch.  
**Luke**: On your couch?  
**Lorelai**: Yes. _(She glances over to where RORY is talking to JESS, and says quietly.)_ Listen, I think you need to deal with him.  
**Luke**: What, like punish him? He's eighteen, there's not much I can do.  
**Lorelai**: No, like talk to him. I think he's pretty upset about his mom being here.  
**Luke**: To tell you the truth, I'm not so happy with Liz myself.  
**Lorelai**: _(sympathetically)_ I'll bet.  
_(JESS walks behind the counter.)_  
**Luke**: _(gently, to JESS)_ She's still asleep.  
**Jess**: _(nods)_ I'll go get my stuff. _(exits up the stairs)_  
_(RORY sits down beside LORELAI.)_  
**Luke**: You two want coffee?  
**Lorelai**: _(as if the answer's obvious)_ Uh, is Michael Vartan hot?  
**Luke**: What?  
**Lorelai**: Never mind. Just pour the coffee. _(LUKE does so and walks off.)_  
**Lorelai**: _(taking a sip of the coffee)_ Mm. Before I forget, can you work at the Dragonfly this afternoon? I have to supervise an anniversary party at the Independence.  
**Rory**:_ (winces)_ Franklin meeting.   
**Lorelai**: Oh, okay.  
**Rory**: But I bet I can get Paris to let me out of it. She still owes me for taking over as president while she had mono.  
**Lorelai**: No, no, don't do that. I'll figure something out.  
**Rory**: Why can't Angela oversee this party?  
**Lorelai**: The people with the anniversary are two of our best customers. All five of their kids were married at the inn, she recommends people to us all the time. And Angela can be a bit...  
**Rory**: ...abrasive?  
**Lorelai**: I applaud your tactful word choice! _(pause)_ Maybe Sookie can hold down the fort in the afternoon, then I can leave the anniversary party early and get back before she has to make dinner.  
**Rory**: Hey, what about our dinner tonight?  
**Lorelai**: Oh. I canceled.  
**Rory**: Grandma let you do that?  
**Lorelai**: She and I talked over the weekend.  
**Rory**: Really?  
**Lorelai**: Yeah. It was actually a pretty good conversation. I didn't get off the phone with the intense need to add to my voodoo doll collection.  
**Rory**: Wow. That's great.  
**Lorelai**: I know. I explained how crazy things were with me running two inns, and she said we could postpone this week's dinner.  
**Rory**: _(takes a sip of coffee)_ That's so nice of her.  
**Lorelai**: She also said she had a dinner party she was dying to attend tonight.  
**Rory**: Oh. _(looks out the window)_ Hey, that's my bus. Bye. _(She jumps up and runs out.)_  
**Lorelai**: Bye.  
_(JESS comes down the stairs wearing clean clothes and carrying a notebook and a textbook. LUKE catches him between the counter and the door to the upstairs.)_  
**Luke**: Hey, can we talk for a second?  
**Jess**: I'm gonna be late.  
**Luke**: I'll write you a note.  
**Jess**: _(rolls his eyes)_ Fine.  
**Luke**: Listen, I'll make this simple. You can't run off like that. You understand?  
**Jess**: _(studying the floor)_ I can't be here with her.   
**Luke**: What?  
**Jess**: _(looks LUKE in the eye)_ Me or her. You choose. Otherwise, I'm outta here.  
**Luke**: _(placating him)_ Okay, I'll handle it. But you have to promise me that if you need to leave again, you'll at least call and tell me where you are, okay?  
_(LIZ comes down the stairs as JESS is about to answer. He sees her and closes his mouth. She's softer looking this morning, wearing a light green sweater and no make-up, her hair down.)_  
**Liz**: _(eyes darting between her brother and son)_ Good morning.  
**Jess**: I'm late. _(He starts to leave. At the door, he turns back and catches LUKE's eye.)_  
**Luke**: _(nods reassuringly)_ I'll handle it._ (JESS nods and exits.)_  
**Liz**: _(in a small voice)_ He wants me to leave, doesn't he?   
_(Sympathy dawns on LORELAI's face from where she sits at the counter.)_  
**Luke**: _(trying to cover)_ No, he just...  
**Liz**: It's okay, you don't have to lie. _(stiffly)_ This obviously was a mistake. I'll get my things.  
**Luke**: _(gruffly, feeling guilty)_ You don't have to do that.  
**Liz**: Well, I can't stay here.  
**Lorelai**: _(helpfully)_ We have some rooms open at the Dragonfly.  
_(LIZ turns to look at her. LUKE shoots LORELAI a look over LIZ's head that says what are you doing? She ignores him and smiles at LIZ as she stands up.)_  
**Lorelai**: _(offering her hand)_ Lorelai Gilmore. I'm Rory's mom.  
**Liz**: _(takes the hand, smiling but confused)_ Who's Rory?  
**Lorelai**: Oh. _(smiles awkwardly)_ Rory is, um... _(pushes her hair back)_ Rory is Jess's girlfriend.  
**Liz**: Oh. _(embarrassed)_ Oh, I had no idea.   
**Lorelai**: Not a big deal.  
**Liz**: _(changing the subject)_ Um, you said you know an inn where I can stay?  
**Lorelai**: I _own_ an inn where you can stay. Hey, if you want, I can take you there.  
**Liz**: Would you mind?  
**Lorelai**: No, it's no problem. I'm on my way there right now.  
**Liz**: Oh, thank you so much! I'll just run upstairs and grab my bag. I'll be back in two minutes.   
**Luke**: _(after LIZ leaves)_ What did you do that for?  
**Lorelai**: Do what?  
**Luke**: Convince her to stay.  
**Lorelai**: Excuse me, there was no convincing!  
**Luke**: She wasn't going to stay, now she's stayin'!  
**Lorelai**: Look at it this way: you guys can finally get a chance to sort out some of your issues.  
**Luke**: I don't want to. _(slowly, getting an idea)_ Hey, maybe you can talk to her.  
**Lorelai**: Me? I'm not sure that's such a good idea.  
**Luke**: Sure it is. You're both single moms, your kids are together—you could bond. Maybe you'll rub off on her.  
_(LIZ reenters, carrying her bag.)_  
**Liz**: I'm all set.  
**Lorelai**: _(stands up)_ Great.  
**Liz**: Luke, I'll come by later?  
**Luke**: _(not looking at her)_ Sure, Liz.  
**Lorelai**: Come on, let's go.  
_(La-las. LORELAI puts a gentle hand on LIZ's shoulder and guides her out the door. LIZ casts a worried look back, but LUKE doesn't look up.)_  
  
(second commercial break)


	3. Part 3

**Rating**: PG-13  
**Feedback**: Greatly appreciated. I won't withhold writing for feedback, but it certainly makes it feel more worthwhile. I'll put each chapter up seperately, one day at a time to keep people interested. Anything you want to tell me, a line or scene you liked, would honestly make my day.**  
Author's Notes**: This takes place sometime in the future. The events in the Previously on... are partially fictional (some from Oh, to Be Amish) and partially things that have actually happened on the show. The title is from an Erma Bombeck book: Motherhood, the Second Oldest Profession. The Emily Dickinson sex conversation comes from Alex in my English class; it was pretty funny when he said it. **Much thanks** to Bella for her wonderful, insightful, and understanding help: she's my psychic fic twin!  
**Music references**: The la-las. (There's a bunch of variations. Imagine whichever one you want.) The Barenaked Ladies. Five for Fighting. Third Eye Blind. A theme I'm calling Townie Mischief. (See the scene in Christopher Returns, where Miss Patti spreads the word about Chris through town for an example of what I mean. It's sort of sneaky sounding.)  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters. They, and some of the scenes in the previously on are not my own writing, they belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the other creators of the Gilmore Girls universe._  
_

  
*  


  
(Outside of Stars Hollow High. RORY sits on a bench in her uniform, reading, a cup of coffee in hand. JESS appears behind her and leans his arms on the back of the bench. He watches her read with a half smile on his face, then gently blows on her neck. She jumps, then turns to look at him, smiling. He leans in to kiss her.)  
**Rory**: _(pulls back)_ Not here. Kirk's ticketed three couples just in the time I've been waiting.  
**Jess**: Okay. _(grins crookedly)_ Let's go somewhere else, then.  
**Rory**: I can't.  
**Jess**: Why not?  
**Rory**: My mom needs help at the Dragonfly. I told her I couldn't because I had a Franklin meeting, but then Paris canceled it.  
**Jess**: _(walks around to stand in front of her)_ Why are you here, then?  
**Rory**: _(stands up)_ I thought maybe we could walk over to the Dragonfly together.  
**Jess**: _(not following)_ Why?  
**Rory**: _(quickly)_ Well, I stopped by Luke's to get some coffee, and he said your mom was staying there, so I thought that maybe you could come with me and go talk to her?   
**Jess**: _(sets his jaw and looks away, annoyed)_ She doesn't listen.  
**Rory**: _(hopefully)_ Maybe it'll be different this time. She came to see you, Jess. You should at least talk to her. _(trying to explain)_ Whenever my mom and I are fighting I—  
**Jess**: _(sharply)_ I don't need you telling me what do do, okay?!  
**Rory**: _(hurt, in a small voice)_ That's not what I meant.  
**Jess**: _(condescendingly)_ Look, Rory, this may be a little hard for you to conceive, but my relationship with my mom is _nothing_ like yours! Talking won't help, and neither will you interfering all the time! _(He turns and starts walking away from her.)_  
**Rory**: _(upset)_ Jess! _(Sad la-las. She watches him storm off and her face starts to crumble. With sheer effort she pulls it back together, takes a deep breath, and goes to get her bag from the bench.)_  
  
_(Sad la-las fade out. RORY is sitting at the front desk at the Dragonfly, chin in her hand, looking depressed. LORELAI enters breathlessly from the door behind her.)_  
**Lorelai**: Okay, I'm back.  
**Rory**: _(looks up)_ Better?  
**Lorelai**: Gosh, I'm telling you, I haven't had to pee that badly since this awful party of my parents' when I was pregnant, and my mother wouldn't let me get up from the table because they still hadn't told anyone about me yet and I was starting to show. And I was just sitting there through course after course with my mother glaring at me and... _(notices that RORY's not listening)_ hey, are you okay?  
**Rory**: _(coming back to earth)_ Oh, yeah, I'm fine. _(stands up)_ Um, I left your messages here, and two people called to make reservations, so I wrote it down in the book.   
**Lorelai**: Okay. _(watches with concern as RORY grabs her backpack)_ Hon, are you sure everything's good? You seem kinda...down.  
**Rory**: _(covering)_ No, I'm not down. Absolutely not. No sir. No one could be more up than me. I'm like a balloon. Or the Hubble telescope!  
**Lorelai**: Wow. _(joking)_ Is this a euphemism to let me know that you're high?   
**Rory**: No. _(Her smile falters, but she pastes it back in place.)_ I'm just in a good mood.   
**Lorelai**: _(doubtfully)_ Okay. _(goes behind the desk)_ Um, Sookie and I've been taking turns with the night shift, and it's my turn tonight, so...  
**Rory**: That's all right. I have some reading to catch up on anyway.  
**Lorelai**: Good. Hey, any chance you can come in tomorrow?  
**Rory**: I guess so.  
**Lorelai**: I promise, as soon as we hire some more people, and I'm done at the Independence, this will be a _lot_ less crazy.  
**Rory**: _(listlessly)_ It's okay. _(shouldering her backpack)_ I'm gonna head home now.  
**Lorelai**: Fine. _(She watches with concern as RORY trudges out. The phone rings. She answers automatically, her mind elsewhere.)_ Hello, Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking. _(smiles)_ This weekend? Three rooms? Well, let me check... _(flips through the book)_ you're in luck! Now, you'll be checking in...  
_(La-las drown out the rest of her conversation. LIZ walks purposefully through the lobby and out the door.)_  
  
_(La-las trail off. JESS is sitting on a bench in the town common, reading. LIZ approaches from behind him. He senses that she's there and puts the book down, annoyed.)_  
**Jess**: _(snaps)_ What?  
**Liz**: Can I sit down?  
**Jess**: It's a free country. _(As soon as she sits he stands up.)_ I got curfew.  
**Liz**: Jess, don't be like that.  
**Jess**: _(turns around)_ Okay, Mother. How should I be?  
**Liz**: _(pleadingly)_ Please sit down. I just want to talk to you.  
**Jess**: _(sits down sullenly)_ So talk.  
**Liz**: _(tries to smile)_ How's school?  
**Jess**: Fine.  
**Liz**: Luke and you getting along okay? _(JESS makes a noncommittal noise. LIZ looks down, searching for something else to say.)_ Lorelai says you're dating her daughter.  
**Jess**: _(looks up, trying to hide a twinge of fear)_ You talked to Lorelai about me?  
**Liz**: Is that a problem?  
**Jess**: _(barely containing his anger)_ What the hell do you think you're doing, talking to Lorelai?! She already has enough reasons to hate me—you just thought you'd give her a few more?!  
**Liz**: Well, excuse me for being friendly! _(getting upset)_ I mean, it's not like I'd have any idea, seeing as how you tell me absolutely nothing about your life!  
_(JESS rolls his eyes, like he's heard it all before.)_  
**Liz**: Were you even going to tell me that you had a girlfriend?! Or did you think it would be better to wait and let me embarrass myself in front of her mother?!  
**Jess**: _(explosively, standing up)_ Why should I tell you anything?! You never listen!  
**Liz**: _(standing up as well, furious now)_ Keep your voice down! You want everyone to know our business?  
**Jess**: Everyone _already _knows our business! This is Stars Hollow, remember?  
**Liz**: _(offended, returning to the original topic)_ I can't believe you'd accuse _me_ of not listening.  
**Jess**: It's true!  
**Liz**: Oh, I listen plenty! _(nastily, her voice rising)_ I listened when your teachers told me you were failing your classes! I listened to your friends' parents when they called to say you were a bad influence! I listened when your principal called to tell me why you were thrown out of school! Believe me, I've done more than my share of listening!  
**Jess**: _(caustically)_ Yeah, sure, you listen to _that_ stuff, but when it comes down to it, you know nothing about me!  
**Liz**: And whose fault is that?!  
**Jess**: It's yours! _(He takes a step closer, and it suddenly apparent that he's taller than her. His tone is scathing, meant to hurt.)_ Who stopped listening first, Mom? Do you _honestly_ think it was me? Do you think a kid will actually turn on their parents voluntarily, if their parents haven't _already_ abandoned them?! _(LIZ looks stricken.)_ I mean, jesus! You don't know the first thing about me anymore! You don't even know what my favorite book is!   
_(He glares at her for a minute, disgusted, then turns and walks off. LIZ's eyes fill with tears and she presses a hand to her mouth, sitting down unsteadily on the bench.)_  
  
_(RORY's sitting at the kitchen table, reading. Someone knocks on the door, and she opens it to see JESS is standing outside, looking miserable. He doesn't meet her eyes.)_  
**Jess**: _(voice cracking)_ I'm so sorry.  
_(RORY immediately pulls him inside and hugs him. He buries his face in her shoulder, holding onto her shirt with both fists. His shoulders shake a little, as if holding in repressed sobs. RORY's eyes are visible over his shoulder, in pain on his behalf. She pulls back slightly and studies him, looking like she wants to cry.)_  
**Rory**: Your mom?  
_(He nods and looks away, embarrassed to be crying. She reaches up and lightly brushes away the tear on his cheek. He swallows hard.)_  
**Rory**: Don't let her get to you, okay?  
**Jess**: I wish that— _(he chokes on his words and tries again, carefully)_ I'm somebody else around her. _(She waits patiently for him to elaborate.)_ And I hate that person.   
**Rory**: _(softly)_ My mom's the same way with her parents. Sometimes it just...happens.  
_(He nods, taking a deep, steadying breath. Gently, she reaches up and kisses him. It's an innocent kiss, like the one the night before, but he grabs onto her shoulders. The silence is overpowering around them as the moment turns passionate. She wraps an arm around his neck to steady herself.)_  
  
_(Panning shot across the dim lobby of the Dragonfly. A few floral couches are arranged in a circle in the center of the floor. LORELAI is dozing at the front desk.)_  
**Babette**:_ (off-camera)_ Lorelai!  
_(LORELAI jumps awake to see BABETTE hurrying towards her in a nightgown.)_  
**Lorelai**: _(disoriented)_ Babette! What are you doing here? _(worried)_ Is everything okay at home?  
**Babette**: _(ecstatic)_ Lorelai, sweetie, it was rescinded!  
**Lorelai**: What?  
**Babette**: The law! My mother got it rescinded!  
**Lorelai**: _(excited)_ Are you sure?  
**Babette**: Positive.  
**Lorelai**: How'd you figure this out?  
**Babette**: I was just lying in bed, and suddenly I remembered helping my mother get the petition signed. I was just a little girl when it happened. I completely forgot the other night; it was really hot in there that evening. You know how I get in the heat, my ankles swell up, I start seeing those little black spots...  
**Lorelai**: Right.  
**Babette**: Anyway, as soon as I remembered, I came straight here.  
**Lorelai**: I can see that. Why were you so anxious to tell me, though?  
**Babette**: I have a plan.  
**Lorelai**: Wow, a plan? Do we get code names?  
**Babette**: _(lowers her voice to a stage whisper)_ Meet me tomorrow at the town hall at twelve. Don't tell anyone about this conversation.  
**Lorelai**: _(adopting the whisper)_ Okay. I'll see you tomorrow Babette.  
**Babette**: Night, sugar. _(starts to leave, then turns back)_ Oh, and Lorelai?  
**Lorelai**: Yeah?  
**Babette**: Wear something low-cut.   
_(BABETTE leaves through the door. LORELAI looks amused and sits down again. LIZ enters through the door and goes to sit on one of the couches. She buries her face in hands; a sob escapes her. LORELAI stands up and goes over to her.)  
_**Lorelai**: _(concerned)_ Liz?  
**Liz**: _(jumps and looks up)_ Lorelai!_ (She hastily wipes at the tears on her face.)_ I'm sorry, I didn't realize there was anyone else here.  
**Lorelai**: I'm on the night shift. _(sits down beside her)_ Are you okay?  
**Liz**: _(after a minute, in a choked voice)_ No. _(sniffs and presses her knuckles to her mouth)_ He hates me.  
**Lorelai**: Who? Jess?   
**Liz**: _(nods, closing her eyes miserably)_ And I can't—he won't— _(slowly, falteringly)_ I don't know what to do anymore.   
**Lorelai**: You two are going through a tough time, huh?  
**Liz**: _(sounding lost)_ He used to be such a sweet little kid.  
**Lorelai**: _(sympathetically)_ It was probably hard for him, having his dad leave like that.  
**Liz**: It was hard on both of us. After Gary took off, everything changed. We had to move to a smaller apartment, I went back to work full-time. Jess switched schools.  
**Lorelai**: Did you ever ask Jess how he felt about all this?  
**Liz**: I should have. I should have talked to him, but I just—couldn't. _(miserably)_ I mean, my life was falling apart, and every time I looked at him I saw Gary, and all the mistakes I'd made. I didn't realize things were so bad until... _(shakes her head)_ It's too late. Maybe I should just go home.  
**Lorelai**: Oh, don't do that. _(gently)_ Sometimes you just get stuck in a bad pattern with someone, and it's really hard to get out. But it _is_ possible.  
**Liz**: _(looks at LORELAI, surprised)_ You sound like you're speaking from experience.  
**Lorelai**: My parents. Growing up with them—god, I can't remember a time when we didn't fight.  
**Liz**: What happened?  
**Lorelai**: _(chuckles wryly)_ I got pregnant at sixteen and moved out.  
**Liz**: Oh.  
**Lorelai**: Recently we've been trying to work out some of our problems, though.  
**Liz**: Really? Is it working?  
**Lorelai**: Sometimes. Sometimes not so much. _(sighs)_ I guess my point is that it's never too late to start again. Or at least try again.  
**Liz**: It sounds so simple.  
**Lorelai**: Trust me, it's not. But for every time I've walked out of that house, I've walked back in again. And it does get easier.  
_(LIZ nods, watching her seriously. Both sit in silence for a minute.)_  
**Liz**: So... _(leans sideways to look at LORELAI, a half smile tugging at her mouth)_ our kids, huh?  
**Lorelai**: _(grins sheepishly)_ Yeah.  
**Liz**: How long have they been together?  
**Lorelai**: Four months now. They were friends for awhile before that, though.  
**Liz**: Wow.  
**Lorelai**: I know.  
**Liz**: _(carefully)_ How—how is he?  
**Lorelai**: _(laughs a little)_ Oh, I'm not really the best person to ask. You should talk to Rory. I think she knows him better than anyone.  
**Liz**: So it's serious?  
**Lorelai**: Looks like it.  
**Liz**: Good. _(confidentially)_ He normally goes for the type of girl who looks like she should be getting paid at the end of the evening, if you know what I mean. _(LORELAI raises her eyebrows, and LIZ lifts her hands to her mouth, aghast.)_ Oh my god, I didn't mean to imply...  
**Lorelai**: _(laughing)_ Don't worry, that's not Rory. She likes to take things slow.  
  
_(Cut to RORY and JESS, still locked in an embrace in the middle of the kitchen. Deep Inside of You by Third Eye Blind starts quietly. He kicks off his shoes as they walk backward into her room, kissing passionately. RORY drops her hands from his back to the hem of his shirt. She starts pulling it off, they separate while he helps her pull it over his head. He takes her face in his hands again; they study each other, wide-eyed. Wonderingly, she touches his shoulders, and pulls him to her. Together they stumble back to her bed, fall onto it, slowly, deliberate. He props himself up on his forearms, hands cradling her face. She smiles, traces his jaw line with her index finger. They kiss again. Fade to black.)_  
  
(third commercial break)


	4. Part 4 (the end)

**Rating**: PG-13  
**Feedback**: Greatly appreciated. I won't withhold writing for feedback, but it certainly makes it feel more worthwhile. I'll put each chapter up seperately, one day at a time to keep people interested. Anything you want to tell me, a line or scene you liked, would honestly make my day.**  
Author's Notes**: The title is from an Erma Bombeck book: Motherhood, the Second Oldest Profession. It should be noted after the last chapter that I fully expect the characters to be using birth control, but it would have interrupted the scene to make mewntion of it. **Much thanks** to Bella for her wonderful, insightful, and understanding help: she's my psychic fic twin!  
**Music references**: The la-las. (There's a bunch of variations. Imagine whichever one you want.) The Barenaked Ladies. Five for Fighting. Third Eye Blind. A theme I'm calling Townie Mischief. (See the scene in Christopher Returns, where Miss Patti spreads the word about Chris through town for an example of what I mean. It's sort of sneaky sounding.)  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters. They, and some of the scenes in the previously on are not my own writing, they belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the other creators of the Gilmore Girls universe.  
**  
**

*_  
_

  
(Sweet la-las. Morning. The sun is shining on RORY's face; she's lying on her side in bed. Slowly, she opens her eyes. Her gaze goes blank for a moment, as if she's seeing something that isn't there, and she smiles. Suddenly JESS comes into view, propping himself up on one elbow. RORY turns her head and he looks down at her. They grin.)  
**Rory**: Hey.  
**Jess**: Hey, yourself. _(kisses her shoulder)_ How you feeling? _(She rolls onto her back. He settles on his stomach, leaning on both elbows, his shoulder blades visible above the blanket.)_  
**Rory**: _(mischievously)_ Well...except for the fact that I'm no longer guaranteed survival in a horror movie scenario, I feel pretty good.  
**Jess**: Yeah?  
**Rory**: Yeah. _(wrinkles her forehead, looking cutely concerned)_ Is that weird? Aren't I supposed to be upset, or sad, or something?  
**Jess**: _(laughing)_ Do you want to be sad?  
**Rory**: No. _(shyly sheepish)_ I just wanted to make sure I did everything right the first time.  
**Jess**: Trust me, morning-after depression is not necessary.  
**Rory**: Okay. _(She leans up and kisses him.)_ God. _(lifts one hand to lazily rub her eyes)_ What time is it?  
**Jess**: Um... _(reaches across her to turn her clock towards him)_ eight-thirty.  
**Rory**: Ugh. _(yawns)_ Six hours is not enough.  
_(He flops down next to her on his back. They both stare at the ceiling. Suddenly, she sits upright, holding the blanket to her chest.)_  
**Rory**: Oh my god!  
**Jess**: _(sits up halfway, concerned)_ What?  
**Rory**: I told my mom I'd be at the Dragonfly this morning! _(She gets out of bed, dragging the sheet with her as she searches for clothes on the floor.)_ I can't believe I forgot! _(whirls around, clutching a shirt to her chest)_ God, I'm sorry! I'm not supposed to just—just leave like this!  
_(Cut to JESS settling his boxers on his hips. He sits down on the bed.)_  
**Jess**: Don't worry about it. _(RORY pulls a shirt over her head. It's his, and covers her to her thighs.)_ Luke needs me for the breakfast rush anyway.  
**Rory**: _(face falling)_ _I_ was supposed to make you breakfast!  
**Jess**: _(doubtful)_ You were gonna cook?  
**Rory**: Hey, mister, I'll have you know that I can make pop-tarts with the best of them. _(She walks over to stand between his knees. He gazes up at her expectantly; she looks sad.)_ I don't want to leave.  
**Jess**: That makes two of us. _(She leans over and kisses him, her hair falling around their faces. He smiles.) _You're wearing my shirt.  
**Rory**: _(pulling away reluctantly)_ I'll give it back once I've showered.  
**Jess**: _(stands up)_ I guess that's my cue to go make coffee.  
**Rory**: You learn quickly. _(grins)_ I knew there was a reason I liked you!  
**Jess**: I feel so used. _(follows her out)_  
  
_(Dragonfly Inn. LORELAI is working behind the desk. RORY comes rushing in.)_  
**Rory**: I know, I'm late! I'm sorry!  
**Lorelai**: Relax, white rabbit. Not much going on here.  
**Rory**: Oh, good. _(takes off her coat)_ I'm really sorry, I overslept.  
**Lorelai**: That's okay.  
**Rory**: _(takes a stack of papers sitting on the desk)_ These need to be filed?  
**Lorelai**: You bet. _(watches RORY with a smile on her face)_ You feeling better?  
**Rory**: Yeah. _(sees LORELAI watching her)_ What?  
**Lorelai**: _(mystified)_ Something seems different.  
**Rory**: Oh. I just slept...really well, that's all. _(smiles inscrutably)_  
**Lorelai**: Okay. _(grabs her coat)_ Listen, I have to help Babette with something. Can I leave you in charge?  
**Rory**: Sure. Is everything okay?  
**Lorelai**: Yeah, she's got some crazy plan to stop Taylor. _(leans on desk)_ Promise me something?  
**Rory**: What?  
**Lorelai**: If I get arrested today, you'll come and bail me out?  
**Rory**: Mm...depends on how much it is. I'm saving for that new Mercedes.  
**Lorelai**: Ungrateful child! Tell you what, if you bail me out, I'll _steal_ you a Mercedes. We can be a mother-daughter crime team.  
**Rory**: Very Paper Moon.  
**Lorelai**: Or Bonnie and Clyde.  
**Rory**: Dibs on being Bonnie.  
**Lorelai**: Ugh, you suck! _(sighs)_ Anyway, I should go. The Rosenthals in Room 8 need to check out by twelve, and I left a message with the electrician. If he calls, tell him we need an estimate for putting in path lights.  
**Rory**: Okay.  
**Lorelai**: I'll see you soon. _(She starts to leave, and the phone rings. She listens while RORY picks up, waiting to see who it is.)_  
**Rory**: Hello, Dragonfly Inn, this is Rory speaking. _(pause)_ Oh, hi, _Angela_. _(widens her eyes pointedly)_ You want to talk to her? _(LORELAI rushes back, shaking her head frantically. RORY lies unconvincingly.)_ Oh, I'm sorry. She just went out. Yeah. _(LORELAI gives her the thumbs up.)_ Okay, I'll tell her to call you. Bye. _(hangs up) _You're evil._  
_**Lorelai**: Self preservation, sister. What'd she want?  
**Rory**: She wouldn't tell me. She said it was an emergency, though.  
**Lorelai**: I'm sure it can wait. I'll see you later.  
_(LORELAI exits. RORY smiles to herself.)_  
  
_(BABETTE is standing outside a building with a sign that reads Stars Hollow Town Hall and Historical Society. Townie mischief music starts as LORELAI walks up, wearing a low-cut red shirt.)_  
**Babette**: Lorelai, there you are!  
**Lorelai**: Here I am.  
**Babette**: Okay, you go in first.  
**Lorelai**: Okay._ (starts to go in, then turns around)_ What am I doing, exactly?  
**Babette**: _(impatiently)_ You're the distraction while I sneak into the archives!  
**Lorelai**: Right. _(walks inside)_  
_  
(Cut to KIRK sitting inside at a small desk eating lunch. He's sitting so his back is to the hallway. LORELAI walks up to him.)_  
**Lorelai**: _(friendly)_ Hey Kirk! How's that morality patrol going?  
**Kirk**: _(dejected)_ Not so good.  
**Lorelai**: Aw, why? _(sits down on the edge of the desk)_  
**Kirk**: Someone stole my badge.  
**Lorelai**: You're kidding!  
**Kirk**: No. _(He looks up at her; she smiles and crosses her legs flirtatiously.)_ Can I help you with something? Do you have business with the Town Hall or Historical Society?  
**Lorelai**: Not really. _(BABETTE sneaks behind KIRK)_ I just thought you might be lonely, sitting here all by yourself.  
**Kirk**: _(defensively)_ I have a life, you know.  
**Lorelai**: _(smile pasted in place)_ Oh, I didn't mean—  
**Kirk**: I have a job. I have hobbies. I make movies.  
**Lorelai**: _(changing tack)_ That's right! Your movies! I loved the last one.  
**Kirk**: _(stiffly)_ Thank you.  
**Lorelai**: Is there going to be a sequel?  
**Kirk**: Why would there be a sequel?  
**Lorelai**: Oh, I just thought the ending was purposefully ambiguous so that... _(trails off)_  
**Kirk**: _(bewildered)_ You thought the ending was ambiguous?  
**Lorelai**: _(back-peddling)_ Uh, absolutely not.  
**Kirk**: Well then why'd you ask?  
**Lorelai**: Um... _(glances around, looking for BABETTE)_ I didn't.  
**Kirk**: You just did.  
**Lorelai**: _(sighs dramatically)_ Okay, Kirk, you caught me.  
**Kirk**: _(taken off-guard)_ What?  
**Lorelai**: _(pretending to confess)_ I desperately want to be in your next movie. I've been trying to think of a way to tell you for the longest time!  
**Kirk**: Really? _(BABETTE sneaks back out.)_  
**Lorelai**: I think you're a genius! The next Christopher Nolan. _(sees BABETTE signaling her outside the window)_  
**Kirk**: _(starting to get excited)_ Well, I was going to take a break between films but I guess I could—  
**Lorelai**: _(distracted)_ Uh huh, great...listen, I have to go. _(gets up and walks out)_  
**Kirk**: _(hopefully, half standing up)_ I'll call you!  
_  
(Outside, BABETTE rushes up to LORELAI, waving a sheet of paper.)_  
**Babette**: I found it! It says right here: rescinded officially in 1953.  
**Lorelai**: Great! Wow, I can't believe that worked.  
**Babette**: My mother may have only known half the alphabet, but she never lost a thing!  
**Lorelai**: Let's go, then.  
**Babette**: Go where, sugar?  
**Lorelai**: _(takes BABETTE's arm)_ Confront our friend Chillingsworth. _(They walk off.)_  
  
_(La-las. RORY walks through the center of town. Bright pink signs are plastered everywhere. She stops to read one: Puritanical Law Revoked. Kiss Away! Smiling, RORY enters Luke's.)_  
**Rory**: Hey, Luke.  
**Luke**: Coffee? _(she nods)_ You see the signs?  
**Rory**: You bet. Taylor backed down, huh?  
**Luke**: Your mom made him.  
**Rory**: My mom?  
**Luke**: Yeah. Those are her signs. _(hands her the coffee)_  
**Rory**: Wow. She was serious. _(LUKE looks confused.)_ She said she and Babette had a plan, but I thought she was kidding.  
**Luke**: Well, thanks to them we've reentered the twenty-first century.  
**Rory**: Yeah. _(pause)_ Hey, is Jess around?  
**Luke**: If you two want to experiment with your newfound freedom, it's gonna have to wait. He's working in the storeroom.  
**Rory**: I thought he didn't have to work Saturday afternoons.  
**Luke**: He took off again last night and never called.  
**Rory**: _(chagrined)_ Oh.  
**Luke**: _(kindly)_ I'll tell him you stopped by.  
**Rory**: Thanks, Luke.  
**Luke**: No problem.  
_(RORY smiles brightly at LUKE and leaves.)_  
  
_(LORELAI sitting behind the desk at the Dragonfly, looking pensive. Suddenly, as if making up her mind, she picks up the phone and dials. Cut to MIA sitting in a sunny parlor room, picking up an old fashioned telephone.)_  
**Mia**: Hello?  
**Lorelai**: Hi. It's me.  
**Mia**: Oh hi, honey.  
**Lorelai**: Um...hi.  
**Mia**: _(indulgently)_ Yes, you said that already.  
**Lorelai**: What?  
**Mia**: _(perceptively)_ Is something wrong, Lorelai?  
**Lorelai**: Okay. Here's the deal. _(takes a deep breath)_ I can't do this anymore. I'm exhausted, I'm not doing my best at either job, and worst of all, I barely get to see Rory anymore.  
**Mia**: I see.  
**Lorelai**: You know, maybe I could pull all-nighters when I was seventeen, but this burning-the candle-at-both-ends thing isn't working. _(upset)_ I'm all burned up. I'm just a pile of wax!  
**Mia**: All right, slow down. What are you saying?  
**Lorelai**: I can't open my own inn, and train Angela at the same time. I'm so busy that Rory and I hardly ever talk anymore; I feel like I'm losing her. _(pause)_ I'm so sorry.  
**Mia**: _(reassuringly)_ Don't worry about it.  
**Lorelai**: Are you sure?  
**Mia**: I was surprised when you agreed to do it, to tell you the truth.  
**Lorelai**: I feel like I'm letting you down.  
**Mia**: You'd be letting me down more if you didn't do what's best for your family. I taught you better than that.  
**Lorelai**: Thank you so much for understanding.  
**Mia**: Not a problem, honey. _(smiles)_ Now you get back to work. I'll call Angela and break the news.  
**Lorelai**: Oh god, thank you.  
**Mia**: You're welcome. Goodbye, dear.  
**Lorelai**: Bye. _(She hangs up and smiles, relaxing a little. While she's still deep in thought MICHEL marches in. She smiles at him, confused.)_ What are you doing here? Tell the truth. Did you get lost on the way to the bathroom again?  
**Michel**: No. _(sits down huffily on the couch)_ I quit.  
**Lorelai**: At the Independence? You quit?  
**Michel**: Yes.  
**Lorelai**: Why?  
**Michel**: Angela. She wanted me to wear white gloves while I stand at the front desk opening mail. I told her I would look like Mickey Mouse and she yelled at me. _(resentfully)_ I am _not_ difficult to work with!  
**Lorelai**: _(trying not to laugh)_ Oh no. No one could _ever_ accuse you of that.   
**Michel**: _(glares)_ I do not want to work for her. _(pause)_ I want to work here.  
**Lorelai**: Here?  
**Michel**: Yes.  
**Lorelai**: With me?  
**Michel**: Yes.  
**Lorelai**: And Sookie?  
**Michel**: _(annoyed)_ Yes.  
**Lorelai**: Great! Wow. It's like the old team, back together again.  
**Michel**: _(sarcastically)_ Oh goody.  
**Lorelai**: Hey, tell you what: you, my friend, can start with the night shift. _(grins)_ Sookie and I need our sleep.  
**Michel**: _(stands up)_ I hate you.  
**Lorelai**: Aw, I missed you too, sweetie. _(MICHEL walks out.)_ Your shift starts at nine! _(Smiles smugly to herself and picks up the phone. It rings once and RORY answers.)_  
**Rory**: Hello?  
**Lorelai**: Hi, babe, it's me.  
**Rory**: Hi.  
**Lorelai**: Guess what?  
**Rory**: Um, Judd Nelson's planning to make a comeback?  
**Lorelai**: No, but that _would_ be interesting! Suddenly Susan reruns just aren't doing it for me anymore.  
**Rory**: We should watch The Breakfast Club again.  
**Lorelai**: Definitely. Although Luke always gets annoyed at me whenever we watch it.  
**Rory**: Maybe because you always spend the next week doing your Bender impressions.  
**Lorelai**: Hey, Eat my shorts will always be a classic line. If other people can't appreciate that, it's their problem.  
**Rory**: I agree. _(giggles)_ So what's your news?  
**Lorelai**: Okay, you know how I've been exhausted and overworked lately, no longer able to maintain my normally sunny disposition?  
**Rory**: It has been a little cloudy of late.  
**Lorelai**: _(cheerfully) _Well, put away the umbrellas, cause everything's different starting now.  
**Rory**: _(confused)_ What? Why?  
**Lorelai**: I just got off the phone with Mia; I told her I can't work at the Independence anymore, so I'm not. And I hired Michel to work the night shift here.  
**Rory**: _(stunned)_ Wow.  
**Lorelai**: I know. In five minutes I cut my workload almost in half. I should write a book about it. Do you think people would buy it?  
**Rory**: _(excited)_ This is great! You've been so tired recently; you totally deserve a break.  
**Lorelai**: Plus, I can be around for you more! _(apologetically)_ I've been really slipping in the mom department recently. They threatened to take away my license.  
**Rory**: _(reassuringly)_ Well, they shouldn't. I'm fine. It's _you_ I've been worried about.  
**Lorelai**: _(a little taken aback)_ Oh. Okay. Well, I'm gonna be a lot better from now on. Sleep helps.  
**Rory**: Amen for slumber. _(pause)_ Hey, did you really threaten to impeach Taylor if he didn't revoke the law?  
**Lorelai**: Not without proof! He was trying to hoodwink us all! _(like a martyr)_ I didn't do it for myself, I did it for all the oppressed generations yet to come.  
**Rory**: Well, I'm glad you're so selfless. _(pause)_ Hey, Mom?  
**Lorelai**: Yes, Daughter?  
**Rory**: _(broaching an awkward subject)_ Tonight's movie night.  
**Lorelai**: That it is.  
**Rory**: You used to let Dean come over for movie night.  
**Lorelai**: I did. _(There's a silence and she gets it.)_ You want to have Jess over and you don't want me to pitch a fit when I get home.  
**Rory**: _(nervously)_ Yeah.  
**Lorelai**: Huh.  
**Rory**: _(quickly)_ I mean, it _is_ fair. You used to allow Dean to be alone with me when we were dating.  
**Lorelai**: I did. _(pause, while she thinks it over)_ Okay.  
**Rory**: _(surprised)_ Okay?  
**Lorelai**: Okay. We'll try this again and see if it works. You keep it PG and I'll try to rein in my mother bear instinct.  
**Rory**: _(relieved)_ Sounds like a deal.  
**Lorelai**: And I'll be home soon. I could come walking in the door at any minute. Don't forget that.  
**Rory**: Believe me, we won't.  
  
_(JESS is upstairs in the apartment, pulling on his coat to leave. He leaves his room, closes his door carefully, and turns just in time to see LIZ enter the apartment. They study one another in silence, and she clasps her hands in front of her. He looks away and to the floor, hand still resting on the doorknob.)_  
**Liz**: Where the Wild Things Are.  
**Jess**: _(lifts his head)_ What?  
**Liz**: _(slowly, taking a step in his direction)_ When you were five, your favorite book was Where the Wild Things Are. Whenever we went to the park, you would pretend to be the little kid in the story and climb the trees. _(smiles) _You told me you wanted to play with the monsters. One time it took me an hour to get you down.  
**Jess**: _(flatly)_ I don't remember that.  
**Liz**: No. You probably wouldn't. But it still happened.  
**Jess**: So what?  
**Liz**: _(takes another step towards him)_ Just because you can't always tell that I love you, doesn't mean that I don't. _(JESS looks away, leaning against the closed door.)_ I've made a lot of mistakes, I'll admit it. And I'm sure under different circumstances you'd admit that you have too. _(pause, then slowly)_ I'm not saying that I want to pretend that stuff never happened. I just want us to try again.  
**Jess**: _(shakes his head, his voice gravely)_ When I moved back here, you didn't even try to convince me to stay in New York. _(His eyes flick up to hers then down again.)_  
**Liz**: _(surprised)_ I didn't think it would do anything. You were determined to leave.  
**Jess**: But you could have tried. _(lifts his gaze, steeling himself)_ Unless you wanted me to leave.  
_(There's a silence between the two of them. Even though he's taller, there's a fragility, a vulnerability in the way he leans into the door for support. She regards him steadily, taking in his face with her eyes as if seeing it for the first time.)_**  
Liz**: _(wonderingly)_ Want you to leave? _(pause, then simply)_ Jess, I cried myself to sleep for a week after you left.   
_(He gazes at her then looks away, nods once. A sad smile touches the corners of her mouth as she watches him leave.)_  
  
_(La-las. LORELAI cheerfully bounces up the steps to her house and opens the door.)_  
**Lorelai**: I'm home! What are we watching?  
_(She turns the corner to see JESS sitting on the floor in front of RORY. They both look up and RORY smiles.)_  
**Rory**: We were just about to start.  
**Lorelai**: Ah, a modern classic! _(starts walking into the kitchen)_ Start without me, I'll be right there!  
**Rory**: Okay!  
_(LORELAI shrugs off her coat and drapes it over a kitchen chair. She pours herself a cup of coffee and walks back down the hall.)  
_**Lorelai**: You know, I was thinking about what would happen if you stuck the kid from this movie in a room with Paris. They either kill each other or—_  
(She enters the living room in time to see RORY bent over, kissing JESS, his face turned up towards her acceptingly. LORELAI's smile fades as she realizes how out of place she feels, intruding on their moment. RORY sees her and sits back guiltily.)_  
**Rory**: Mom! _(embarassed)_ I didn't hear you come in.**  
Lorelai**: Don't worry about it. I actually think I'm just going to go to bed. I'm exhausted.  
**Rory**: _(concerned)_ Are you sure?  
**Lorelai**: Yeah. Go ahead, enjoy the movie. Make fun of Bill Murray's mustache for me. I'll see you tomorrow.  
**Rory**: Okay. Good night.  
_(Sad la-las. LORELAI starts up the stairs, but pauses on the landing to watch them for a second. RORY's legs are draped over JESS's shoulders, she's leaned forward, saying something animatedly. He glances up, grins, and lifts a hand to rub her leg. Absently, she runs her fingers through his hair, settling back to enjoy the movie. LORELAI smiles sadly and goes upstairs.)_  
  
(the end)


End file.
